One shot toshiro hitsugaya et karin kurosaki
by TaichoHitsugaya
Summary: Que se passerait-il après 7 ans sans être vu ! ils ont grandi se revoit après tant d'absence ! one shot toshiro et karin lemon inclu !


_Histu et Karin_

C'était un beau matin d'hiver le sol était couvert de neige d'un blanc des plus éclatants ; elle aimait sentir la douceur de la neige tombé sur sa peau . Les arbres couverts de neiges se souffle glacé tout se paysage était magnifique . Elle continuait sa promenade dans le parc là elle s'arreta net la surface du lac était recouvert d'une fine couche de glace cela lui rappelait tellement toshiro cela faisait plus de 7 ans qu'elle ne l'avait revu elle pensait même qu'il l'avait fini par l'oublier . A quoi devait elle s'attendre elle n'était qu'une humaine et lui était capitaine d'une des 13 division du gotei 13 le ciel lui rappelait les deux orbes azuré qu'elle aimait chez ce garçon son coeur se remplie d'un brin de nostalgie . elle continuait de marcher avant d'arriver à une petite cabanne il y faisait chaud dedans mieux qu'a l'extérieur et là elle commença a fermer les yeux assise près de la cheminée à se rappeler de toshiro son visage ses cheveux ses yeux son odeur le goût de ses lèvres dont elle gardait le souvenir de leur premier baiser . Quand un petit bruit sourd se fit entendre quelqu'un arrivait sans s'en rendre compte cet personne était déjà a c'est côté comment avait elle pu se deplacer si vite . Comme par enchantement une voix quel connaissait très bien vain la rassurée en la sérant dans ses bras tout près contre son torse :  
_ karin c'est moi toshiro  
_ O/////O toi !  
et là tout deux commencèrent à échanger un long passioné baiser d'un coup toutes ses sensation qu'il avait ressentit étant plus jeune refirent surface . elle se dit qu'il avait bien changer . il avait grandit il devait même être plus grand que son père à elle il était surtout devenu encore plus beau se dit elle mais une seule chose n'avait changer ses même grand yeux azuré se mariant parafaitement à la glace qui pourtant avait réussi à la faire fondre au premier regard . De son côté lui était envouter par le noir de ses yeux elle lui avait tellement manquer et maintenant il la tenait la dans ses bras sept ans avait passer sans que cela ne put altérer l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre un amour auquel il n'en existe qu'une poignée dans tout l'immensité de l'univers un amour sincère dont on peut compter combien il en existe tellement les sentiment etait véritable . le soir en regardant le ciel chacne des étoiles les plus briallantes que les autres que de part sa lumières éclipse totalement les réprésente un véritable l'amour la vie c'est étoile naissent d'un amour véritable pour briller elle consomme la passion qu'il y a entre les deux coeur qui s'aime et en mourrant grave t'as jamais dans le ciel le nom de c'est amoureux . sur terre a ce moment précis la seule étoile qui pouvait réprésenter l'amour de toshiro et de karin etait bien l'étoile polaire où l'étoile du berger . On aurait dit que ce baiser qu'il échangait était entrain de rattrapper les 7 années de meurtrisure sans pouvoir voir l'autre séparer par deux monde que tout oppose il était bien tout les deux étaient bien décider a partager plus emplement ce moment :  
_ karin je t'aime !  
_ moi aussi ! tu m'as tellement manquer !  
_ toi aussi

ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS  
HITSU ET KARIN : DEBUT  
ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS ATTENTION LEMON EN COURS

Dans la chaleur de la passion toshiro commença retirer un après l'autres les vêtements de karin la laissant esquiser quelque sourire de tant à autres. Elle se disait que sa peau si fraigile était littéralement en extase pas les douce carresse que lui assemait les mains si douce de toshiro son corps frissona sous ses carresse le souffle rauque de sa respiration émoustillait la surface de sa peau elle adorait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux et ne put s'empecher de passer la main dans cette touffe blanche si douce . Elle se sentait totalement abandonnée a toshiro chacune de ses carresse était t'un pas de plus vers le bonheur qu'elle était sur de vivre il ne cessa de couvrir son corps de baiser d'une main s'attardant sur ses mamelons et l'autres lui caressant l'entre jambes a cette approche si tactile elle ne put s'empecher de gémir de plaisir sur son visage se lisait un bonheur elle avait si chaud malgré le froid qui regnait dans dehors . toshiro commença du bout de la langue a lui lécher le bouts des seins provoquant ainsi un peu plus de plaisir . Il sentait également monter en lui une excitaion qui se manifestait du fait de ses attributs virils dresser près à l'emploie . Les délicates main de karin le tenait fortement autour de la taille pouvant sentir sa fine musculatute devellopé auc ours de c'est année de battaille mais peut lui comptait en cette instant seul les carresse des toshiro lui semblait exister . Echangeant à nouveau un baiser deux langue timides explorant l'une après l'autre la tanière de l'autres dans un balais des plus gracieux . Tout deux étaient rouges de plaisir quand karin luis souffla a l'oreils qu'elle l'aimait qu'il pouvait y aller une sorte de courant électique traversa le corps de toshiro comme une demande qu'il ne pouvait refuser . D'une main il carressa les cheveux de karin de l'autre il tenait sa verge dans ses mains avant de la faire délicatement entrer pour ne pas blesser la jeune femme qui parraissait si fragile si désarmer sous c'est carresse . A cette instant karin cru voir défilé toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel elle finit rouvrir les yeux et put voir ce même éclats dans ses yeux si profond celui de l'amour . Les vas vients de toshiro dans l'intimité la plus totale de la jeune fille se faisait de plus en plus profond en elle de plus en plus vite attegnant parfois ce point si sensible appelé point g . Karin ne cessait de gêmir a gorge deployer elle s'en fichait qu'on pouvait les entendre , ce qui comptait le plus c'est qu'elle passait ces moments avec toshiro . elle sentait la virilité de ce dernier gonfler en elle la faisant de plus en plus devenir rouges elle ne pouvait s'empecher de sueinter de couvrant ainsi la virilité du jeune homme d'un lubrifiant facilitant la pénétration . de son côté lui ne pouvait exprimer ce dont il ressentait il était si heureux . Et là sentant tout deuc l'orgasme se raprocher il décida d'accelerer les vas vients de plus en plus vite a en perdre a haleine la temperature de leur corps etait bien au dessus de la moyenne lorsque le moment fatidique arriva . IL se libéra en elle en un puissant jets ne pouvant bouger . il la teniat la fermement dans ses bras .

ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER  
HITSU ET KARIN : FIN  
ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER ATTENTION LEMON TERMINER

Et là les flocons de neiges se mirent à tomber de plus en plus lentements pour former une mince couche de neige bloquant l'entrée de la cabane comme si la nature le ciel étoilé voulait protéger ce couple que rien ne viennent les déranger afin de garder a jamais son étoile la plus brillantes accorcher dans en son sein cette magnifique écharpe qu'est la voie lactée . C'est ainsi que depuis de génération en génération cette histoire est raconter celle d'un couples dont l'amour étaient si fort que les dieux on accordé leur prière en les permettant de vivre leur amours pour l'éternité ainsi que dépuis le commencement cette même étoilr dans le ciel brille toujours d'un même éclats de part ça lumière donner l'exemple d'un amour sincère aux couples avenir . c'est ainsi pour ça quand regardant dans le ciel attentivement l'on distinque une sontellation avec une jeune et un jeune homme protèger par un de dragon dont le coeur serait cette même étoile incarnation parfaite de le amour plus solide que le temps lui même . Elle continueras sans doute a être racontée ainsi pour encore l'éternité . notre couple lui semble faire partit du paysage  
_ karin je t'aime !  
_ moi aussi

FIN  



End file.
